Sookie
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: What if Sookie had met another Vampire when she was a child. And that Vampire found out about her gift and decided that he and his child would protect her and train her


Summary: What if Sookie had met another Vampire when she was a child. And that Vampire found out about her gift and decided that he and his child would protect he and train her. She's nine and has already lost her parents. She then goes to the age of nineteen.

P.S

I need help in picking a name for this story. I welcome ideas, Plz

Chapter 1

"Viktor?" His child Pandora frowned as he was bent over a small human female child.

He had saved her from being raped and killed by a group of human male teenagers. Though he disliked humans period, he was not going to stand by and allow this child to be used as a plaything and be raped by those males.

Rape was the one thing he could not and would not stand on this plain. He loathed it more than anything. Any form of rape disgusted him to no end.

Standing swiftly he carefully picked the child up. From what he could tell, she was no older than eight or nine. Which pissed him off all the more.

"She's so small and all alone. Here in this place alone? Where are her Sires?" Pandora questioned with a frown as she gazed down to the child in her master's arms. She was filthy and her dress had been torn by those filthy son of a bitches. That were going to rape her.

"I do not know. Let us head home and clean her up." Viktor gave her a nod as she nodded back to him but gaze with concern at the child.

Both sped off into the night with the child.

Upon arriving at their home. Pandora took the child and left to the bathroom to clean her and find her some something to wear.

**Four hours later**

Viktor was staring at the child, who was playing with one of Pandora's old porcelain dolls she collected over time.

He couldn't glamor her and she could read human minds.

She was not all human that he figured out when she opened her eyes and stared at him with crystal green/blue eyes plus her scent was not all the way human.

"We should return her to her home." Pandora stood next to him as she gazed at the child with a small smile but sadness had entered her eyes at the loss of the child.

He nodded to her. His childe had become very attached and found of little Sookie (the child). He had to agree with her, he had become attached to Sookie as well.

She was damn smart, intelligent and know a great deal more than a child should at her age.

She loved to learn as well. Sookie had known they were not human right away, for she couldn't read their minds. So, Pandora before he could tell her no had told her that they Vampires.

Instead her laughing, she grew fascinated with them. And had giggled and awed and had completely been filled with giddiness when Pandora showed off her fangs to the child.

"Yes, we should. But First I will give her this so she will be protected from members of our kind."  
Viktor nodded showing Pandora a Necklace.

It was a beautiful blue diamond heart encased in pure white gold, with his symbol and name down in silver ancient writing, it dangled from a pure white gold chain.

Pandora's eye's widen but she let loose a pleased smile to her sire. Already figuring out they were going to remain in little Sookie's life forever. She had become attached and very found of her. She thought of the girl as a darling baby sister and did not want to loose her at all.

Viktor moved quick and knelt in front of Sookie as she continued to play with the doll. She let him place the necklace around her neck.

As she looked up at him and met his gaze with her crystal green/blue eyes that held a knowing look.

Like she understood that he was only trying to protect her.

Pandora scooped her letting her keep the doll, not minding at all.

Both left their home and headed to Sookie's. Both had made silent promises and vows to look after her and watch over her.

He watched from the shadows as his child carried Sookie to the front door and greeted the child's grandmother. Who in return invited her in but she declined and kissed Sookie on the forehead and left.

He had to smirk at that.

Now Pandora would be able to enter the home any time she pleased and no one could stop her unless they rescinded her invitation.

she joined his side in a matter of minutes. Shooting the house a sad look but she seemed to brighten when she remembered that they were going to remain in Sookie's life permanently.

"Maybe you could contact the Sheriff of area five. Have Mr. Northman keep on eye on her for when we can't. I know for a matter of fact that his second in command, Pam. Would love and be excited to help me spoil the child." Pandora grinned at her Sire with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. He owes me a favor any ways." He nodded in agreement as they walked away from the old house.

But he made a silent vow to kill and destroy anyone that would dare to harm a single hair on that little girl head or body. She was his and no one would harm her.

He smirked even more as he noted that Pandora would tear the bing apart from limp from limp. If anyone touched her little sister.


End file.
